


A day off

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Olivier noticed when her right hand man is distracted and not working at his best, so decides to give him the day off. If she sends Scar with him well, that's simply to get the loose component out of her fort for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood before the General’s door, waiting for her approval to enter her office. Unsure what it was that she was summoning me for at this hour of the morning, considering I would be by her side shortly anyway.

“Come in.” The General growled. I opened the door, my shoulders straightening at the glare she sent me. I racked my brain for what I could have done to cause her ire lately. There were no slack in the clean up of the icicles, the productivity of the research level was up, and there had been no incidence of drachma movements in the last few weeks. 

“When was the last time you took a break Major?” the General asked. Not a good sign, she only addressed me by rank when angry, but I still couldn't think of a reason why. Perhaps our guests had done something to cause it and I was merely the unfortunate target. 

“I take a ten hour break every twelve hours at the least, as per regulation.” Doing my best to not let my confusion show on my face. 

“And, isn’t it also regulation for officers to take a full twenty four hour every seven days?” The General asked, and while I was still confused, now I knew what this was about. It wasn't uncommon for any of us to ignore that regulation. The fort needed constant watch, and maintenance. I couldn't reasonably say the last time the General had taken time off. 

“It is sir.” I thought it best to not to point out her own failings for the regulations, and a short answer would get us to the matter at hand quicker. She did so hate beating around the bush. 

“It’s been a month since your last day off. I need all of my people at their best, and that includes taking time off. So I’m ordering you to take the day.” The General made a shooing motion with her hand, and scowled harder when I opened my mouth to protest. “Miles you’ve been tense and off your focus since you brought that mangy crowd back with you. Take time to breath. Take that ruffian with you too. For as much as I like having him keep the cubs on their toes, they're getting skittish.”

I rubbed the back of my head, not having much of a response to that. We’d gotten back from the mining town fine after losing Kimblee. I wasn't sure what had happened between him and Fullmetal, but the eldest Elric was in the infirmary, the younger rarely leaving the room. It had made one less problem for us without having to work around Kimblee.

Thankfully Central hadn't sent anyone else yet, but we were on constant edge about what their next move would be. It also wasn't easy to have so many outsiders in the building. Some of them getting antsy to move about now that they had figured out what those notes said. Scar in particular was getting to be like a caged animal, pacing the halls and glaring at anyone that got too close. He’d gotten into a fight with the General yesterday, and I’d had to separate them before blood was shed. 

“And where would you suggest we go.” I gave in. At this point I would either take the time on my own, or would be pushed into it by the point of her sword. 

“The hot springs in town is very popular with couples I got you both a night there. The car is waiting with things you need already packed.” The General smiled sharply, pulling open her drawer and holding out the papers in her hand.

“Thank you, sir.” I said, tight lipped and hoping my dark skin hid my blush. Of course the General would notice that my eyes weren't only on scar to make sure he wasn't starting fights, but for more aesthetic reasons as well. I could hardly be blamed for it, when I was surrounded be so many people that were different then me. White skin and, blond or brown hair, too many eye colors to count.

Then here was Scar, almost a mirror reflection of myself if not for a few differences in frame and structure. It drew my eyes to him. With that I saw how gentle he was with Mei, how his determination came from his need to see his people and help them. It was interesting to see what was under the scowl he always wore. It was also hard to ignore the fact that a strong man was something I always found attractive. Giving the General a last salute, mostly out of mockery, I turned to go find Scar. Which shouldn't be too hard as he, Mei, and doctor Marcoh tended to spend most of their time in the library, trying to discover what other secret were in the notebook. 

Stepping into the large room, it was easy to spot the young girl and doctor crowded together. Scar in a chair at the other side of the table. I couldn't tell if he was napping or meditating, either way sitting with his eyes closed and seeming perfectly comfortable in the hard backed chairs. Clearing my throat to get everyone's attention I waited for scar to look up at me, one red eye opened lazily. 

“Scar, if I could have a word in private?” I said not having the nerve to ask him in front of others. Scar stood and walked to the door without me, and I had to trail behind him. 

“What did you want to talk about, brother?” Scar closed the door behind me, turning towards me. The hall was clear so I could embarrass myself in somewhat privacy. 

“The General has paid for the two of us to take a trip down the mountain at a hot spring in town. There's a car waiting for us, but if you need a few minutes that is fine.” I wasn't sure how to ask without sounding like an order, or just awkward, and I think I failed at both. I didn’t understand my own nerves. This wasn't necessarily like I was asking him on a date. It could just be the General's way of getting us out of her hair. Beside I had asked plenty of people on dates, this was something I normally did well. Perhaps the difference was none of those people had the deep piercing eyes that Scar did. 

“No. I have neither need, nor reason to go where ever your leader wants me to go. Unless she will let me start my travels I go nowhere.” Scar crossed his arms, his scowl deepening. I had to scramble for a response. It's immensely tempting to accept that answer, and go to the hot spring by myself. But I might as well turn in my resignation and never come back to the fort, as the General would not take kindly to my cowardliness. Apart from that, I did not want to pass up the chance of spending some quality time with just Scar. 

“But I would like for you to come with me.” I said. Finding the bravery that came so easily, yet always escaped when meet with red eyes so like my own. 

“Well, in that matter, give me time to tell the others.” Scar smiled, just barely, and a thrill ran through me. I matched his with a much larger one of my own. I waited by the wall as he ducked back in, but I didn't even have time to relax there, as Scar came back out a few seconds later. He gestured for me to lead the way, the maze line halls too much for him to navigate. We walked in silence as we made it towards the outside.

A car was sitting in the snow an officer leaning on the hood, he snapped to attention when he spotted us. I waved him away, I would drive myself, if I was going to be shooed out, then I could leave at my own pace. The name of the hot springs was on the papers anyways, so it wasn’t like I could get that lost. Spotting a suitcase in the back seat, I opened the door for scar to get in the front passenger. He smiled coyly at me as he got in the car, and I didn't really want to think about it as I rounded the front of the car to get in the driver's seat. Telling myself that the sting in my cheeks was from the cold. 

“Ready?” I asked as I grabbed the keys from the dash and turned the engine. I glanced over at scar to be sure he was settled. 

“I don't have anything I would have need of of the next day.” Scar said, and with that we started down the mountain side, Not much to look at but snow and dirt. “I’m not sure what to expect, though, I’ve only heard of hot springs. I’ve never been to one.” Scar tapped his foot in the door as he watched the scenery roll by.

I wasn't surprised by that statement, there weren't many hot springs outside of the mountains, and most there were here were luxuries. 

“It's mostly just a place to relax. To enjoy the hot waters and nature. We'll have room’s to ourselves for the night, with dinner provided for us. Some places offer other things, like massage, but I haven't been to this one before, so I don't know.” I shrugged, as much as I could while driving. Scar hummed, making no comment and the rest of the trip down the mountain was quiet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the hot spring Miles and Scar find that the inn keeper leaves much to be desired in terms of hospitality, but the hot waters more they make up for it. The spring water might also relax more then just bodies, but the lines that keep these two apart.

Parking in front of the resort, we gather our things from the car well, I gathered things, Scar just went to the front door. Scar held the door open for me to pass through first, and I gave him a quiet thank you. I was met with a harsh glare from the lady at the desk once stepping inside.

“Hello madam, we have reservations for the night.” I put the papers on the counter, setting down my suitcase so I could have my hands free. I noticed Scar come to my side out of the corner of my eye. 

“I wasn't expecting the two of you. That lady friend of yours said it would be two soldiers from Briggs.” The woman behind the desk huffed, but took the papers and started reading them over anyways. 

“The General is very generous when she wants to be, and my associate is helping at the fort; so for the time being he is a man of Briggs the same as I am.” I said levelly. We had not agreed to any sort of name for Scar, given that he refused to give one. Fullmetal had given a few suggestions for what to call the man, but they weren't any I was going to repeat in public. The old lady was glaring intently at Scar, and suddenly bringing him out into public seemed all sorts of ill-advised. I was mostly hoping that he wasn't as recognizable here as he might be in Central. 

“Yes, yes. She paid a lot of money for me to be quiet, but I figured that was so she could come down here herself for a night of bliss, not that she would send two men. It's just not proper is all. But I guess I shouldn't expect better from his sort, and money is money no matter its use.” The woman snorted, but filed the papers away and turned to retrieve our key. I was still processing the implications, so many to sort through, and glanced at scar to make sure he wasn't going to lean over the counter to strangle the old lady. 

“What exactly is not proper about it, and what are my sort?” Scar growled. At this point I wasn't sure if the General was trying to give me time off, or an aneurism and this was still punishment for something. Probably for bringing so many outsiders into the fort. 

“Men shouldn't share a room in the same manner that husband and wife do, if they are brothers that's a different story, but I hardly think the two of you are brothers. I really don’t have to explain the other one do I Ishvalan?” the old lady put the key on the counter, with a tag for the number. I grabbed the key, my suitcase, and started pushing Scar in what I hoped was the right direction for our room. Hoping that would be enough to stall him from starting a fight, I didn’t want to have to explain a murder in what was supposed to be a day off. 

“Thank you for the hospitality.” I shouted over my shoulder, primarily trying to avoid an incident at this moment. 

“That woman wouldn't know hospitality if it bit her on the ass. Nor does she have any understanding of what is proper. She might be able to learn it if she wasn’t so busy distancing herself from my sort.” Scar grumbled, not needing quite so much prodding towards our room as we got further from the desk. Yet he didn't pull away from my touch, so I left my hand on his arm. 

“Well, yes, but I’d rather relax in the hot springs then argue with her. Ah look, I think this is us.” I stopped at a door, trying the key and relieved when it clicked open. The room wasn't overly spacious, but it would be good for one night. A bathroom was to the right, the bed to the left, and a curtain taking up most of the back wall.

I set my suitcase next to the bathroom wall and went to the curtain, while scar examined the single bed. Another thing I would have to complain about when we went home. I could mostly forgive her, when I saw we had our own private pool. Steam rises from the clear blue water the stone work area was intimate, but not so small that the two of us couldn’t have a comfortable amount of space between us.

“I assume that is the hot spring.” Scar was suddenly over my shoulder, and for as quiet as he moved, I was used to it by now. I shifted over to let him see better.

“Yeah a private one, so we don't have to share. The General doesn't usually like to let slip how much money she has, but when she does decide to spend it, she doesn't hold back. Come on, I want to try it out.” I stepped around him to get the towels. I spotted a cabinet in the corner of the room. On a hunch, I looked there first, crowing happily when I was right and pulled out the white fabric. They were nice fluffy things, long enough to comfortably cover a person. 

“And how exactly is the towel relevant?” Scar asked, taking the one I offered him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I mean this is just like a bath, so the towel is more of a personal choice. I tend to go for one because I don't like sitting directly on stone, but it's up to you. I’ll leave you the room and I’ll change in the bathroom.” I turned away quickly so he couldn’t see my blush. The thought of Scar going without a towel too much for my brain to handle.

I grabbed my suitcase to see what exactly it was that that the General had packed for me. I did trust her for the most part, but I wanted to be sure. I opened it to see most of what I expected. Loose night clothes and a change for tomorrow, though two pairs of each. Mostly likely that she had assumed Scar wouldn't bring anything as one set was slightly bigger than the other.

There were also a comb and the like scattering in the suitcase like it was an afterthought, I wouldn’t be surprised if it had been. At the very bottom, but not all that hidden, I found a box of condoms and lube along with a cheeky note to be safe for any mischief I got up to. It was so very tempting to throw the both of them out, but then Scar could just easily see them in the trash, so I shoved them in a deep pocket to hide for now.

Blushing furiously, and wondering what the hell that woman was thinking, I stripped down. Neatly folding my clothes on the counter, and wrapping the towel around my waist. I knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, and when I got no reply guessed that scar had already gone into the water. Walking into the room that thought was confirmed as the space was empty and the door outside slightly ajar.

I went to the glass and stopped, stunned by the sight before me. Scar had his head tilted back, hair damp and water glistening off his skin. Even with the thick clothes he wore around the fort it did little to hide how strong he was, but I'd never seen his without at least three layers and this was something else entirely. To see brown skin shimmering like a precious stone, the grooves and lines of his body like some masterful sculpture. The clear water hid nothing of the thick, strong muscles in his legs as he had one foot propped on the opposite knee, and I was thankful he had chosen to wear the towel. I wasn't sure how I would manage if he was completely bare.

Scar tipped his head towards the glass door, giving me a questioning look, and I realized I was staring. Opening the door, I stepped through shivering as my bare foot touched cold stone, it was a coldness that helped cool off a few other things I didn’t not want the other man to get the chance to notice. I made sure to securely close the door, so we wouldn't go back to a cold room. 

“How do you like it?” I asked, dipping my toe in to test the water. I hissed at the heat it near scolding after the sheer cold of the stone ground, but stepping in anyways. Gasping and cursing softly as I didn’t let myself adjust to the water's temperature fully, before finding the stone bench on the other side of the small pool. 

“It’s nice. I would have liked a warning about testing the water first before walking in, but this is enjoyable.” Scar said. Sending ripples through the water as he put his leg down and stretched out his toes nearly touching mine, closing his eyes with a sigh of relaxation. 

“Sorry about that. It can be very hot until you get used to it.” I felt my tension and stress melting away in the hot water. I tried to see where the hot water was coming from, and spotted a small trickle into the pool from the mountain side. I couldn’t see where it left so I had to assume there was a hole in the base of the pool. A wooden bucket was on the other side of the warm water, set in a bar so that when it filled from the trickle of icicles above it, the bucket turned and dumped the water in. Keeping the pool from getting too hot.

“You know, sometimes I am very confused by Amestrians and their notions.” Scar said, an open invitation even if he seemed equally as ready to mediate. 

“Oh, which ones?” I asked. I'd learned how to explain the nuances and differences of cultural because of my time with the General. I’d come from a home where everyone’s traditions and opinion mixed together, so I understood a broad spectrum of a lot of things, if not some of the finer things about a subject. 

“Right now? Their hesitancy and shock of people that find their own sex appealing. It is not something we consider odd in Ishval. Love is love, and who you love is your own business. To court is a decision between your partner and Ishvala. It is considered rude to comment anything other than praise, unless you have good reason to believe someone is being hurt.” Scar opened his eyes, and moved to come sit at my side. Not touching, but oh so very close, it would hardly take a movement from either of us to touch. 

“That's something I've never quite understood myself. It seems to be most prevalent through the older, more influence sort. My own and younger generations not having as much care about who does what behind closed doors. It’s hard to say why people like the host think as the do.” I shivered, but it was not from the cool breeze that picked up.

Scar raised an arm out of the water to rest on the stone work behind my head. Still not touching yet close enough that I could make the choice to lean back and rest my head on his arm. There was much more that could be said to explain the topic; but I didn't think Scar cared too much of a history lesson so much as he was feeling out the metaphorical waters between us, and giving himself an opening. 

“I see how you look at me Miles, it is not with the eyes of someone watching a brother. Be reassured though, I will not make advancements that are not welcome.” Scar looked at me, waiting for an answer and leaving me the perfect opportunity to back away. There were so many reasons to why I shouldn't take what was being offered, the same ones that had kept me from acting this last month, but they didn't seem so important any more. 

“And what if they were welcome?” I asked, scooting closer so my side pressed against the other man's, my head resting on his shoulder. Scar smiled and my breath caught as he put a hand on my cheek, the dampness seeping into my sideburns. Oh so slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. I moaned out a breath as his soft lips meet mine. A tender pressed that quickly evolved into more, his lips moving against mine until I nipped at his lip, earning myself a laugh.

I shifted to sit over his lap, kneeling so that I was slightly above him. Scar tilted his head up to kiss me again, his hands coming up to hold my sides above my towel. His rough hands tantalizing on my bare skin. Scar's tongue begged entrance to my mouth, as his thumb found the raised skin of a scar on my side. I opened willingly, letting him explore my mouth as I used my hands to explore his skin. Lingering on any imperfection I found and wondering what caused this one.

I was the first that had to pull away for air, and hummed pleasantly as Scar took the chance to map out my throat with his mouth. Eventually I had to drop down to rest on his lap, the stone bench not doing my knees any favors. Scar didn’t seem to mind the change as his hands wandered my back, sending shivers through me. Scar's teeth found my pulse. I arched into his body, biting my lip to keep in a high pitched noise.

"Should we move this into the room." Scar asked, turning away from leaving marks on my neck. Something I really didn’t mind. The collar of my coat would hide most of them anyways, even if it didn’t, I liked the mix of pleasure and pain. The chance to show off wasn't something I was quick to give up either.

"Not just yet. We have until noon tomorrow to enjoy ourselves, might as well make good use of the time." I smiled, dipping my head to find scars own pulse with ease and returning the favor. He on the other hand had no intentions of staying quiet.

The rest of the day was spent in similar states, either in the hot pool, or the bed, or the bathtub at one point. Mapping out each other and learning what we both liked, though never so much as to need the gifts that had been sent with me. Not simply exploring in a physical manner either. I learned how Scar loved flat bread and cute animals, but hated the cold and sour things. I told him about my family, and I learned more about Ishval and its culture in that afternoon than I had in a lifetime. By the end of the day we were wrapped around each other on the bed. Scar's fingers a delicacy through my loose and damp hair, his nails scratching ever so softly at my scalp. 

“As much as it pains me to say love, I cannot stay. My brothers work needs to be spread and shared among our kin. Otherwise, it will have had been for nothing, and I will not let his work end like that.” Scar kissed my shoulder like it was an apology, and in a way I suppose it was. I sighed heavily. It made sense, and for as much as the General said we could pass it along through our own channels, it would not be the same.

This work was needed to be done by the people it had been intended for. The Ishvalan's wouldn't trust the word of a military person the same they would the word of their own. They wouldn't trust anyone like they would their own, and their trust was vital for everything working out well. It wouldn't be right for us in the military to set the counter circle in motion either. This was a chance for the Ishvalan's to make their move against those that had damned them. An opportunity to right a wrong, that would be cruel for us to selfishly steal. I knew the general agreed, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“You’ll be much better off if you have a car to get around in. The keys are in my coat pocket, I do hope you know how to drive, you can also take whatever cash you find in my wallet, so long as you promise to come back to me alive.” I whispered. The General wouldn't be happy about me giving away a car, or letting a valuable resource walk away, but it would be fair pay back for setting me up. No matter how happy I was at the end result. 

“I will still need the doctors help, but I will try. Thank you.” Scar kissed my hair. Considering what we were up against, that was really the best I could hope for. 

“For now let's leave that for tomorrow. Right now just stay with me.” I traced lines in his skin, some of the ink provided ones and some with no meaning other than to touch. If in the morning I woke alone, and with much to explain, and no clear way back up the mountain other than to beg or walk, it would be alright. If I had to spend a week on ice cleaning duty for the loss of, one military truck, one alkahestry girl, one alchemy doctor, and one renegade Ishvalan, that would be alright. If this particular hot spring saw a sharp decline in customers because it became a rumor that they discriminated against paying customers, that was happenstance. So long as I had tonight to cherish, and last me for the long months it would be until I could see him again, none of that mattered. This, right now, me in his arms safe and loved, this would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this story more at the end then when I started it, but now I'm thinking of the possibilities for a sequel. Not that I make any promises, just more things bouncing around my head. I can't believe that I've nearly made it through this challenge. Starting from nothing more then ire and crazed determination, to something this large is a wonder. So to any of you that have been following from the start thank you. This wouldn't be nearly as fun without the kudos and comments you all leave. So keep it up, and drop a suggestion if there is something you want to see before the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my biggest driving force is the need for sleep, so I had to break this one down mostly for the reason of I can't do it all in one night. If you got things to say then put it in the comments.


End file.
